CHERUB numa perspectiva feminina
by zoey.love.96
Summary: Os agentes CHERUB parecem jovens perfeitamente normais, mas são profissionais treinados, enviados para missões de espionagem. Zoey é a mais recente recruta da CHERUB. É brilhante a matemática e a CHERUB precisa dela. A aventura está ao virar da página...
1. o que é a CHERUB?

**CHERUB NUMA PRESPECTIVA FEMININA**

**O que é a CHERUB?**

**Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, um grupo de civis franceses organizou um movimento de resistência contra as forças alemãs que ocupavam o seu país. Muitos dos seus agentes mais úteis eram crianças e adolescentes. Alguns deles trabalhavam como batedores e mensageiros e outros fingiam ser amigos de soldados alemães com saudades de casas, recolhendo informações que permitiam à resistência sabotar operações militares alemãs.**

**Um espião inglês chamado Charles Henderson trabalhou com estas crianças francesas durante três anos. Depois de regressar à Grã-Bretanha, usou o que aprendera em França para treinar vinte rapazes britânicos, para que colaborassem em operações secretas. O nome de código escolhido para a sua unidade foi CHERUB.**

**Henderson morreu em 1946, mas a sua organização prosperou. CHERUB tem hoje mais de duzentos e cinquenta agentes, todos com idades iguais ou inferiores a dezassete anos. Apesar de se terem proporcionado muitos avanços técnicos no mundo das operações secretas desde que a CHERUB foi fundada, a razão para a sua existência é a mesma de sempre: os adultos nunca suspeitam de que as crianças os estão a espiar.**


	2. Se não te calas eu juro que

**1. Se não te calas eu juro que…**

**Zoey Smith detestava a disciplina de Ciências. Afinal nas aulas deveriam usar tubos de ensaio, jactos de gás com faíscas a voarem por todo o lado, como tinha imaginado quando andava na escola primária. Mas na verdade, o que ela tinha fazer era empoleirar-se num banco e observar a professora Ana Nogueira a escrever no quadro. Por algum motivo, era preciso escrever tudo – apesar de a fotocopiadora ter sido inventada há quarenta anos.**

**Faltava só esta aula e mais uma, chovia lá fora e começava a escurecer. Zoey sentia-se ensonada porque o laboratório estava quente e tinha ficado acordada até tarde na noite anterior, a ler um dos seus livros favoritos.**

**Samantha Jennings estava sentada ao lado dela. Os professores achavam que Samantha era uma aluna exemplar: oferecia-se sempre para fazer tudo, trazia o uniforme impecável e tinha as unhas pintadas. Copiava os esquemas com três canetas de cores diferentes e encapava os livros de exercícios em papel de embrulho, para que ficassem mesmo elegantes, mas quando os professores não estavam a olhar, Samantha conseguia ser uma verdadeira cabra. Zoey odiava-a, porque estava sempre a gozá-la por a sua mãe ser gorda. **

– **A mãe da Zoey é tão gorda que têm de untar a banheira senão fica lá presa.**

**Os coleguinhas da Samantha riam-se, como sempre.**

**A mãe da Zoey era enorme. Tinha de encomendar a roupa através de um catálogo especial para pessoas gordas. Era um pesadelo andar com ela, porque as pessoas apontavam e olhavam fixamente. As crianças mais pequenas imitavam a maneira de ela andar. Zoey adorava a mãe, mas tentava sempre arranjar desculpas quando ela queria ir a algum lado com ela. **

– **Ontem corri oito quilómetros – disse Samantha. – Dei duas voltas à mãe da Zoey.**

**Zoey olhou para ela. **

– **Que engraçado, Samantha. Mais engraçado do que as outras três vezes que o disseste.**

**Zoey era diferente das outras raparigas do 7ºano. Considerava-se rija e era mais forte que muitas raparigas e alguns rapazes. Qualquer rapaz que gozasse a sua mãe levava um soco e uma rapariga não seria excepção. **

– **A tua mãe é tão gorda…**

** Zoey estava farta das provocações. Saltou e o seu banco caiu para trás.**

** – Qual é o teu problema, Samantha? – gritou Zoey.**

** O laboratório ficou silencioso. Todos olharam para ver o que se passava.**

– **O que se passa, Zoey? – Riu-se Samantha. – Não aguentas uma piada?**

– **Menina Smith, apanhe o banco e volte ao trabalho – gritou a professora Ana Nogueira.**

– **Se dizes mais uma palavra, Samantha, eu…**

**Zoey nunca fora boa a responder a piadas que lhe eram dirigidas.**

– **Juro que… **

**Samantha deu uma risadinha.**

– **O que vais fazer, Zoey? Vais para casa e enroscas-te no colo da tua mãezinha gigante?**

**Zoey queria tirar o sorrisinho idiota da cara da Samantha. Agarrou-a, arrancou-a do banco e encostou-a à parede; depois, rodou-a para que olhasse para ela. Parou, chocada. Escorria sangue da cara de Samantha. A sua bochecha tinha um grande corte provocado por um prego saliente na parede.**

**Zoey recuou, assustada. Samantha tapou o sangue com as mãos em concha e começou a gritar como uma louca.**

**- Zoey Smith, estás metida em sérios sarilhos! – gritou a professora.**

**Os colegas de turma de Zoey estavam em alvoroço. Ela não conseguiria justificar o que fizera e ninguém acreditaria que tinha sido um acidente. Saiu da sala e correu pelo corredor. Os portões da escola estavam fechados, mas conseguiu escapar pela saída para carros que havia no parque de estacionamento dos professores.**

**Zoey saiu impetuosamente da escola, resmungando consigo própria mas sentindo-se, pouco a pouco, menos zangada e mais assustada, à medida que se apercebia que estava metida no maior sarilho da sua vida.**

**Dentro de uma semana faria doze anos e começava a perguntar-se se viveria até lá. A sua mãe ia matá-la. Seria certamente suspensa. O que acontecera era até suficiente grave para que fosse expulsa.**

**Quando chegou ao pequeno parque, perto do aglomerado de apartamentos onde vivia, olhou para o relógio. Se fosse para casa assim tão cedo, a sua mãe saberia que se tinha passado alguma coisa. A única coisa que poderia fazer era ficar no parque, baloiçando-se no baloiço dando graças a Deus por este ter uma cobertura onde podia abrigar-se do chuvisco que caía.**

**Esfregou as mãos uma na outra para se aquecer e lembrou-se de quando era pequena.**

**Nesse tempo, a sua mãe não era – nem de longe – tão gorda como agora. Ela empurrava o baloiço e quando Zoey voltava dizia-lhe sempre:**

– **Vou comer-te, Zoey!**

**Zoey adorava andar de baloiço desde criança, parecia que quando subia podia chegar às nuvens.**

** Depois de meia hora à espera, Zoey sabia que tinha duas opções: ficar no túnel para o resto da vida ou ir para casa e ser castigada.**

** Entrou no hall do apartamento onde vivia e olhou para o telemóvel pousado em cima da mesa, debaixo do bengaleiro:**

**12 CHAMADAS PERDIDAS**

**N****Ú****MERO N****Ã****O IDENTIFICADO**

**Parecia que a escola tinha tentado desesperadamente entrar em contacto com a sua mãe, mas ela não tinha atendido. Zoey agradeceu a Deus, mas perguntava por que motivo a mãe não teria respondido às chamadas. Foi aí que reparou no casaco do Ron, pendurado no bengaleiro.**

**O Ron surgira quando Zoey ainda era pequena. Era como ter um tapete sujo e malcheiroso no apartamento. Ron fumava, bebia e só saía para ir à casa de banho. Tivera apenas um emprego na vida, que não durara mais de quinze dias. **

**Zoey sempre achara Ron um idiota e a sua mãe acabou por concordar com ele, expulsando Ron de casa – mas só depois de casar com ele e ter tido um filho. Mas o Ron levou o filho, Brian, que de cérebro não tem nada e, não sei como, conseguiu ficar com a custódia dele. A mãe de Zoey ainda tinha um fraquinho por Ron. Não chegaram a divorciar-se e Ron aparecia uma ou duas vezes por mês, principalmente quando tinha pouco dinheiro.**

**Zoey entrou na sala. A sua mãe, Gwen, estava estendida num sofá. Apoiava os pés num banco e a sua perna esquerda estava protegida por uma ligadura. Ron estava numa poltrona com os pés em cima da mesinha da sala e os dedos a espreitarem pelos buracos das meias. Estavam os dois embriagados.**

– **Mãe, não devias beber por causa dos compridos – disse Zoey, tão irritada que se esqueceu dos seus próprios problemas. **

**Ron endireitou-se e puxou um bafo de cigarro.**

– **Olá, miúda, o pai chegou – disse Ron, rindo-se.**

**Zoey e Ron olharam-se nos olhos.**

– **Não és meu pai, Ron – disse Zoey.**

– **Pois não – respondeu Ron. – O teu pai deu à sola mal viu a tua cara feia.**

**Zoey não queria falar do que se passara na escola na presença de Ron, mas estava a remoê-la não contar a verdade.**

– **Mãe, aconteceu uma coisa na escola. Foi um acidente.**

– **Ouve, Zoey, querida – disse Gwen, arrastando as palavras. – Seja qual for o problema em que te meteste desta vez, falamos depois. Bebi uns copinhos a mais e é melhor não conduzir.**

– **Desculpa, mãe, mas é grave. Tenho de te dizer…**

– **Vai mas é comprar qualquer coisa para o jantar, Zoey – disse a sua mãe severamente. – A minha cabeça está a latejar.**

– **E compra qualquer coisa de jeito – interrompeu Ron.**

– **Quanto dinheiro é que ele quer desta vez? – Perguntou Zoey sarcasticamente.**

**Gwen acenou de forma aborrecida. Estava farta dos dois.**

– **Vocês não conseguem estar dois minutos juntos sem discutirem? Zoey, vai à minha carteira e tira o dinheiro que precisares.**

**Zoey mal podia esperar até ter idade suficiente para tratar do Ron. Sim, porque da maneira como ele fumava e bebia, não ia ficar muito forte. A sua mãe não era má quando ele não estava por perto.**

**Zoey encontrou a carteira da sua mãe na cozinha. Dez libras chegavam para pagar o jantar, mas tirou duas notas de vinte. Ron roubaria tudo o que encontrasse na carteira antes de ir embora, por isso era melhor ela guardar o dinheiro. Gwen não deixava nada pela casa que pudesse ser roubado por Ron e guardava as grandes quantias de dinheiro no andar de cima, dentro do cofre.**


	3. Namorado

**2. Namorado**

**Algumas miúdas ficam felizes quando recebem um telemóvel. Zoey Smith tinha todas as coisas que uma rapariga podia desejar. Tinha um PC, um leitor de MP4, dois telemóveis, um LG, uma playstation 2. Tinha também um Ipod Touch, uns patins e uma bicicleta.**

** Zoey tinha tudo isto porque Gwen Smith roubava. A sua mãe dirigia um império de roubo a lojas a partir da sua poltrona, enquanto via novelas e se empanturrava com chocolates e pizza. Gwen não roubava pessoalmente, mas recebia ordens e passava-as aos ladrões que trabalhavam para ela. Apagava todos os vestígios, nunca se aproximando demasiado dos bens roubados e mudando de telemóvel algumas vezes por semana para que a polícia não pudesse localizar as suas chamadas.**

**Zoey voltou à escola, para esperar pelo Dean, o seu namorado. Um grupo de mães estava perto do portão, a tagarelar.**

– **Onde está a tua mãe, Zoey? – perguntou uma delas.**

– **Ela está ocupada.**

** Zoey ainda pensou em não encobrir a mãe, depois de a ter expulsado do apartamento. **

** – Quero o **_**Medal of Homour**_** para a Playstation – pediu uma delas. – Ela consegue arranjá-lo? **

** Zoey encolheu os ombros.**

** – Claro, metade do preço, pago em dinheiro.**

** – Lembras-te de lhe pedir, Zoey?**

** – Não. Escreva-o num papel, com o seu nome e número de telefone e eu entrego-lhe.**

** O grupo de mães tagarelas começou a escrevinhar. Sapatinhas, joías, carros telecomandados. Zoey enfiou os papéis nos bolsos da saia.**

**Os alunos começaram a sair. Dean saiu sozinho. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos no seu blusão e lama nas calças por ter jogado futebol. Dean era rapaz moreno e giro. Era seu namorado há apenas um mês mas gostava muito dele.**

** – Zoey? – perguntou o Dean. – Não esperava que voltasses depois do que aconteceu. **

– **Vim ter contigo – sorriu Zoey. – Queres vir jantar fora?**

– **Claro, mas tenho primeiro de perguntar há minha mãe – afirmou Dean. – Sugeres algum restaurante em especial?**

**Acabámos por ir a uma hamburgueria.**

– **Então, o que aconteceu depois de eu ir-me embora?**

– **A coisa mais maluca de todos os tempos! A Samantha tinha sangue a jorrar-lhe da cara, pelos braços abaixo, por todo o lado e levaram-na de ambulância. O Director de Turma e o Presidente do Conselho Executivo foram à sala. O presidente viu o Miles a rir-se e suspendeu-o por três dias.**

**Zoey não conseguia acreditar. Três dias de suspensão por se rir?**

– **Ele ficou branco de surpresa. Vais ser expulsa de certeza, Zoey.**

– **Nem penses**

– **Penso, penso. Nem sequer chegaste a meio do primeiro período. A tua mãe já sabe?**

– **Não, ela ainda não sabe. Estava a beber.**

– **A beber?**

– **Ah Pois! O Ron está cá.**

**Dean foi para o seu lado e abraçou-a. **

– **Não te preocupes com nada, ok?**

**Quando Zoey chegou à rua onde morava, era quase de noite. Três rapazes saíram de trás de um arbusto. Um deles agarrou Zoey e atirou-a contra uma parede, torcendo-lhe o braço com força atrás das costas.**

– **Olá, Zoey – disse ele com a boca encostada à orelha de Zoey. – Estávamos à tua espera.**

**Os outros rapazes agarraram Dean.**

**A opinião de Zoey acerca da sua própria inteligência atingiu um nível mínimo recorde. Enquanto andava preocupada em não ficar em maus lençóis com a mãe, com a escola e talvez até com a polícia, esquecera-se de uma coisa: Samantha Jennings tinha um irmão de dezasseis anos.**

**Greg Jennings fazia parte de um gang de doidos. Eram reis e senhores do sítio onde Zoey vivia: espatifavam carros, assaltavam pessoas e armavam lutas. Se outro miúdo os visse, olhava para o chão, fazia figas e ficava feliz se só levasse um estalo e lhe roubassem o dinheiro. Uma boa forma de irritar o gang era bater na irmã mais nova de um dos membros.**

**Greg Jennings raspou a cara de Zoey nos tijolos.**

– **Agora é a tua vez, Zoey.**

– **Larga-a – disse Dean, tentando se soltar.**

– **Olha, olha o namoradinho. Vais bater-me é? Que medo!**

**Largou o braço de Zoey, que sentia o sangue a pingar do nariz e da bochecha. Não valia a pena resistir: Greg era capaz de os partir em pedaços, sem dificuldade.**

– **Tens dinheiro? – Perguntou Greg.**

**Zoey tirou do bolso o que restava das quarenta libras.**

– **Boa**

– **Não a magoem, por favor – implorou Dean**

– **A minha irmã levou oito pontos na cara – disse Greg enquanto tirava uma faca do bolso. – A tua sorte é que eu não ando por aí a magoar raparigas, ou a tua namorada podia ter de levar oitenta pontos.**

**Greg cortou a camisola de Zoey. Depois, cortou a gravata da camisa do uniforme de Dean e fez uns rasgões na saia de Zoey.**

– **Isto é só o começo, Zoey – disse Greg. – Vamos encontrar-nos muitas vezes por aí.**


	4. Pior

**3. Pior**

** Zoey entrou no hall de entrada e olhou para o ecrã do telemóvel da mãe: **

**48 CHAMADAS PERDIDAS**

**4 MENSAGENS**

** Desligou o telefone e deu uma espreitadela à sala. A luz estava desligada e a televisão ligada. A mãe dormia na poltrona e do Ron não havia sinal. **

– **Graças a Deus – disse Zoey – Ele já se foi.**

** Foi até à cozinha. Encheu um copo com água e sentou-se pesadamente em cima de uma cadeira. Sabia que não era uma pessoa muito boa porque estava sempre envolvida em confusões. Era inteligente e até tinha boas notas, mas devia-se esforçar mais. Zoey lembrou-se de todas as vezes que os professores lhe tinham dito que estava a desperdiçar as suas capacidades. Agora pensava que tinham razão.**

** Zoey ficou a ler até adormecer. Sonhou que tinha sido expulsa da escola e acordou num sobressalto. A televisão da sala ainda estava ligada com o volume alto. James desligou-a. **

** – Mãe – chamou ela.**

** Zoey teve uma sensação estranha, a sua estava demasiado quieta. Tocou-lhe na mã, estava fria. Colocou a mão em frente ao rosto dela. Não estava a respirar. Não tinha pulso. Nada.**

**Zoey encontrava-se na parte de trás da ambulância. O cadáver da sua mãe estava a dois palmos de distância, tapado por um cobertor. Quando a ambulância chegou à morgue, Zoey viu a sua mãe a ser levada numa maca. Entendeu nesse momento quqe aquela seria a última memória que teria dela: uma forma enore debaixo de um cobertor, com luzes azuis intermitentes a iluminá-la. Aquele cenário foi demais para ela. Desceu da ambulância, agarrou-se ao poste e inclinou-se sobre e despejou violentamente a sua última refeição. **

** – Olá, sou a Drª May. Deves ser a Zoey.**

**Endireitou-se e tentou focar a vista.**

** – O que me vai acontecer?**

** – Vem cá uma assitente social falar contigo. Ela entrará em contacto com os teus parentes.**

** – Não tenho parentes. A minha avó morreu o ano passado e não sei quem é o meu pai.**


End file.
